


Northern Downpour

by friendshiplonely



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Concerts, Confessions, Falling In Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Realization, Song Lyrics, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendshiplonely/pseuds/friendshiplonely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bredon realizes what Northern Downpour means in the middle of performing it in a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

"Sugarcane in the easy morning!" Bredon sung with energy. It was unusual for him to sing this song with this much excitement, but today we felt really good and bad no time to be sad. Not even this song. As he kept on singing, his eyes started to search for Ryan, and once he found him, he couldn't help but notice how Ryan was intensely looking at the ground rather than the audience. 

"I missed your skin when you were east!" Ryan looked up at Bredon and then strangely looked away once he realized Bredon was looking at him too. And then something interesting happened. Ryan's cheeked her tainted pink. He was blushing. Actually blushing. 

Bredon was never one to analyze Ryan's words. He just sang them, he loved how they rolled off his tongue. He loved how they made him feel, but at this moment Bredon thought he knew exactly what these words mean. He could be right or terribly wrong but he was going to take this chance. 

He slowly walked over to Ryan while singing. 

"Through playful lips are of yarn! That fragile Capricorn unravled words like moths among old scarves!" 

And then once Bredon reached Ryan, his voice instantly became softer. He looked Ryan straight in the eyes. 

"I know the worlds a broken bone, but melt your headaches call it home..." Bredon didn't sing anymore after that. He remined silently while Jon and Spencer kept playing the music and lookedvcery confused. Ryan equally looked confused. Once the music stopped and the crowd shouted in confusion, Bredon spoke. 

"I love you too, Ryan Ross." Before Ryan could react, Bredon grabbed him gently by the neck and pressed his lips to Ryan's. Ryan instantly started to kiss back. Meanwhile Jon and Spencer rolled their eyes and whispered "About fucking time." to each other, and the crowd cheered and whistled. 

"I love you." Ryan whispered back to Brendon. They both smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
